


Soft

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: "Então você dormiu um pouco também ou você ficou me encarando enquanto eu estava dormindo o tempo inteiro ?"





	Soft

 

Em algum momento ao longo daquela noite Crowley tinha passado de uma das poltronas para o chão da livraria. E foi no chão que ele acordou naquela manhã.

O que não era tão ruim assim, tudo na livraria de Aziraphale parecia ser feito para conforto e isso incluía os tapetes. Embora agora além do tapete embaixo ele tinha uma manta o cobrindo e algumas almofadas a sua volta. E o anjo que certamente era o responsável por tais itens terem sido colocados a sua volta estava em uma das poltronas olhando para ele, ele logo desviou seu olhar para um livro no seu colo mas Crowley achava que antes Aziraphale estava olhando para ele por um longo tempo (embora deveria ser notado que tal opinião não vinha tanto de evidência mas sim de esperança).

"Bom dia anjo" Crowley disse se espreguiçando.

"Bom dia Crowley"

"Nós bebemos muito noite passada, certo ?"

"Um pouco mais do que nós deveríamos provavelmente. Eu te disse que o sofá seria uma acomodação mais adequada mas você foi bem insistente quanto a ficar onde você caiu"

"Eu caí ?"

"Escorregou provavelmente seria o melhor termo. Foi bem...cômico"

E foi o jeito que Aziraphale disse _cômico_  que fez Crowley decidir o que dizer em seguida :

"Então você dormiu um pouco também ou você ficou me encarando enquanto eu estava dormindo o tempo inteiro ?"

"Eu não estava te encarando"

"Você estava quando eu acordei, eu te vi"

"Eu não estava encarando, eu estava meramente olhando na direção onde você por um acaso estava"

"Certo. Então o que você estava pensando quando você estava olhando na direção onde eu por um acaso estava ?"

"Muitas coisas"

"Me dê um exemplo"

"Que eu provavelmente deveria abrir a livraria, já é bem tarde sabe ?"

"Besteira. Você não dá a mínima pros horários. Vamos anjo me diga o que você realmente estava pensando"

"Você não vai gostar"

"Tente e nós vamos ver"

"Eu estava meramente pensando que eu gostaria de ter te conhecido antes do jardim"

Crowley riu.

"Realmente ? Seis mil anos de mim não é o suficiente para você anjo?"

"O que eu quis dizer é que eu gostaria de ter te conhecido quando você ainda era um anjo"

Oh. Certo. Agora Crowley via porque Aziraphale achou que aquele assunto o incomodaria.

"Eu não tenho certeza se você gostaria realmente, você sabe como as coisas eram antes, uma má influência e perdição eterna garantida. Se você tivesse me conhecido antes você talvez teria caído também"

"Ou talvez eu poderia ter te salvado"

 _Se houvesse qualquer um que pudesse ter feito isso provavelmente seria você_ Crowley pensou mas não disse, aquela conversa já estava pesada demais para aquela hora.

"Café da manhã ?" Crowley disse e estalou seus dedos e de repente havia bandejas com suco, café, pão, geleias, frutas e mais várias outras coisas que ele sabia que Aziraphale gostava.

Aziraphale veio até ele e se sentou no tapete ao seu lado. Ele parecia bem satisfeito com a seleção de comidas mas ainda assim ele disse :

"Nós poderíamos ter saído sabe, eu sei desse lugar adorável que abriu recentemente que serve um café da manhã divino"

"Fica pra próxima vez"

"Certo, na próxima vez"


End file.
